


Take My Hand

by spilled_notes



Series: Mad March Prompt Challenge [11]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'holding hands'.  Now Jocelyn has finally said the words the fear seems to have vanished, and everything else just feels natural - including Maggie's hand in hers, where anyone could see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

‘Tired of my cooking already?’ Maggie teases when Jocelyn suggests going out for dinner.

‘I thought you might like not to, for a change. And going out will be preferable to me cooking.’

‘Too true,’ Maggie grins.

‘Impertinent,’ Jocelyn scolds, gently swatting her shoulder.

‘But you love me for it.’

‘For my sins,’ Jocelyn concedes with an exaggerated sigh.

She chooses an Italian in Bournemouth (‘Well, there isn’t exactly much choice in Broadchurch, is there?’), insists on booking a taxi so they can share a bottle of wine (‘Are we celebrating something?’ Maggie asks suspiciously, but Jocelyn just smiles).

To Maggie’s surprise, Jocelyn reaches for her hands across the table after they order, keeps them there when the waiter returns with wine and olives, as if there was nothing more natural in the world. She feels a glow of pride inside, and smiles.

She’s even more surprised when they’re disturbed by Ellie, Beth and Chloe.

 _Of course Broadchurch has followed us,_ she thinks, starting to pull her hands away. _No escape._

But Jocelyn tightens her grip slightly, holding Maggie in place.

‘Alright Maggie, Jocelyn?’ Beth’s eyes fall on their joined hands. Still Jocelyn doesn’t move.

‘Hiya petal.’

They exchange pleasantries and small talk, and all the while Jocelyn’s hands are firmly clasping hers.

‘Everyone’ll know about us now, petal,’ Maggie says when the others head to their table, thankfully on the other side of the room.

‘Yes,’ Jocelyn smiles.

Maggie looks at her, frowning.

‘I’m not scared any more, Maggie,’ she says simply. ‘Maybe I never needed to be. I can’t change that, but I _can_ get things right now.’

Maggie blinks back tears.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Just never imagined we’d get here.’

‘I know. I’m sorry.’

Maggie shakes her head and smiles. ‘We’re here now, that’s all that matters.’


End file.
